Ese sentimiento tan molesto
by Bimajo
Summary: Naraku urde un plan para chantajear a Aome y usarla como arma en contra de Kikyou, su mayor debilidad y de su rival Inuyasha, pero justo cuando cree que la tiene a su merced, se da cuenta de que es la inocente chica quien lo tiene en sus manos. Una pareja medo rara, pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Prefacio

No había palabras para expresar la conmoción del demonio Naraku cuando vio por primera vez a esa mujer con ropa extraña y el mismo rostro de Kikyou.

No le sorprendió que esa joven humana estuviera en compañía del Hanyou, el destino es caprichoso y por alguna razón le pareció natural que cruzara el camino de Inuyasha con el de esa mujer nuevamente, aun que fuera solo para convertirla en su perdición una vez más.

El parecido entre las dos era innegable y ambas tenían el mismo poder espiritual, aun que la joven aun no supiera usarlo en su totalidad, y ver que al parecer la chica ya estaba en el bando de su rival decidió que tenía que prestar más atención a esa humana tan peculiar, lo cual lo llevó a descubrir que su nombre era Aome y no pertenecía a ese lugar, sino que tenía la habilidad pde viajar entre dos mundos a voluntad y también escuchó rumores que hablaban de cómo la perla e Shikon se encontraba en su interior y fue ella quien la rompió por accidente, causando que los fragmentos de la perla terminaran esparcidos por toda la región.

En gran parte se debía a ella el relativo éxito del odioso Hanyou recolectando los fragmentos, ya que la chica de extrañas ropas verdes era capaz de percibirlos gracias a sus poderes espirituales y sobre todo ella había roto el hechizo que sellaba el corazón de Inuyasha, de lo que podía resumirse que era una rival peligrosa y determinó que debía proceder con ella como lo había hecho con la anterior responsable de proteger la perla hacía medio siglo.

Sin embargo el destino quiso que la mujer que había asesinado 50 años atrás volviera a aparecer frente a él.

Eso era totalmente inesperado e incomprensible ¿Cómo podía estar Kikyou aun rondando este mundo cuando su alma ya había incluso reencarnado?

Nunca había considerado a Inuyasha una verdadera amenaza, sin embargo muy en el fondo tenía que admitir que la única debilidad de ese monstruo tan poderoso era aquella sacerdotisa .

En ese momento una idea cruzó por su mente perversa y decidió usar a su favor lo que en un principio creyó una piedra más en su camino: Usaría a esa mujer cuyos poderes se comparaban a los de Kikyou para combatir fuego con fuego.

Pero antes de eso tenía que asegurarse que Aome era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser la oponente de Kikyou, ya que esa chica aun era un diamante en bruto y no quería arriesgarse, así que organizó un pequeño combate entre ellas, pero los resultados no pudieron ser más insatisfactorios, ya que la joven a la que pretendía poner a prueba simplemente se negó a luchar contra su predecesora, a pesar de su propia vida estaba en juego.

¿Por qué motivo Aome no atacó a Kikyo en ningún momento y se defendió tan torpemente? ¿Acaso le temía a la sacerdotisa?

Otra cosa que le sorprendió fue la prácticamente nula resistencia de Kikyou a acatar la orden de asesinar a la humana ¿Tenía algún resentimiento contra ella? ¿Sería posible que la gran sacerdotisa Kikyou sintiera celos de Aome? Esa posibilidad le pareció entretenida y la apuntó mentalmente, ya buscaría la oportunidad de comprobar su hipótesis y en su caso aprovecharlo también en contra de Inuyasha y la mujer que al parecer aun lo amaba.

En vista de las circunstancias decidió darle una segunda oportunidad a Aome, después de todo enfrentarla con la misma Kikyou no era la única manera de comparar sus poderes.

Después de meditarlo un largo tiempo se le ocurrió usar a Tsubaki, la antigua rival de Kikyou, para probar a Aome, pues al observar como le iba a la humana en contra de la oponente que Kikyou había logrado abatir anteriormente podría saber que tan fuerte era realmente esa mujer que provenía de un mundo tan extraño.

Al principio la chica se dejó controlar con cierta facilidad por la maldición de la sacerdotisa mala, entonces el demonio recordó que proteger su propia vida no era motivación suficiente para hacer que la humana usara todos sus poderes.

-Haz que mate a Inuyasha.

Le ordenó Tsubaki.

Concluyendo que de esa forma lograría apreciar la magnitud que podían alcanzar los poderes de la joven cuando era llevada al límite.

Tal como esperaba, comenzó a luchar con más fuerza contra la maldición que se había apoderado de ella en cuanto la vida del Hanyou se vio en riesgo.

"Patético" pensó, pero le sorprendió ver que obligarla a matar a Inuyasha había resultado más difícil de lo que había sido con Kikyou 50 años atrás.

Al final la joven humana resulto vencedora tras una ardua batalla y, a pesar que esta vez Tsubaki estaba usando el poder de la perla de Shikon para torturar a la chica a causa del resentimiento que tenía hacía Kikyo, Aome fue capaz de usar sus poderes para purificar la perla y liberarse ella misma de la maldición, lo cual hizo pensar al malvado Naraku que las habilidades de la humana eran incluso superiores a los de su predecesora.

Sin embargo lo que le hizo decidir ejecutar su plan era que esa chica además de serle útil para reunir los fragmentos gracias a su vista y una arma eficaz contra Kikyou e Inuyasha era manipulable y fácil de manejar.

Necesitaba actuar pronto, pues no se fiaba del comportamiento aparentemente cordial de la mujer que constituía la mayor amenaza para él y era imperativo contar con a su nueva marioneta cuanto antes.

De modo que esa misma noche decidió enviar a Kagura a ejecutar el plan que había urdido para conseguir la proeza que esa joven, idealista, leal y decidida, accediera a ayudar a un demonio tan despiadado como él.


	2. Propuesta

La noche era fría y obscura como ninguna otra, y el viento helado auyaba furioso como si quisiera advertirle al Hanyou y compañía del peligro que se acercaba a ellos.

Esa noche había luna nueva, por lo que Inuyasha se encontraba malhumorado y apartado del grupo.

Usualmente no podía conciliar el sueño en ese estado, pero la reciente pelea con su hermano mayor lo había dejado agotado y finalmente quedó completamente dormido, lo cual no sucedía con frecuencia; Aome, en cambio, se sentía demasiado inquieta para poder dormir.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta en cuanto percibió un fragmento de la perla acercándose hacia ellos con cierta velocidad.

Para su sorpresa el fragmento se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de su campamento y se quedó completamente estático.

Sería muy peligroso si la creatura que poseía el fragmento se decidía finalmente a atacarlos y los tomaba por sorpresa, además no podía permitir que nadie se enterara del secreto de Inuyasha, eso sería una ventaja demasiado grande para el enemigo, así que procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigos se levantó y tomó su arco para dirigirse al lugar en donde estaba aquella presencia.

Se acercó con toda la cautela que pudo, pero el dueño de la presencia maligna seguía sin moverse.

Cuando por fin llegó sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa al ver al espíritu que manipula los vientos esperándola, con los brazos cruzados y los labios tensos en una mueca de disgusto.

Al verla aparecer, finalmente, su expresión se transformo en una sonrisa torcida y sarcástica.

-Vaya, me hiciste esperar mucho, Sacerdotisa.

Mientras Kagura hablaba, Aome retrocedió unos pasos para ganar distancia y tensó su arco, apuntándole.

La mujer demonio abrió su abanico y adoptó una postura de pelea, pero no atacó a la humana.

-¡Espera un momento! No he venido a pelear contigo.

La expresión de la chica se relajó un poco, a diferencia de su postura, que seguía igualmente tensa ya que sabía que no podía bajar la guardia ante una de las extensiones de Naraku.

En cuanto la manipuladora de los vientos notó que Aome no pensaba lanzar el primer ataque, al menos de momento, bajó la guardia, para que la humana pudiera relajarse.

-Habla.

Dijo en un muy poco amigable tono.

-¡Uy! ¡Que carácter!

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, que causó que el semblante de la humana se obscureciera más (si eso era posible) y tensó aun más su arco, dispuesta a lanzar una de sus flechas directo al cuerpo de la sirviente de Naraku.

-¡Era una broma!- Se apresuro a aclarar mientras subía la guardia de nuevo rápidamente- ¡Demonios! ¿Podrías relajarte un poco? Solo vine para hablar.

-Te escucho.

Dijo, sin bajar la guardia, desde luego.

-Queremos hacer un trato contigo…-hizo una pausa para analizar la reacción de Aome, que no permitió que el desconcierto aflorara en su rostro- ¿Te interesa?

-¿Qué te hace creer que estoy interesada en hacer tratos con un bastardo como Naraku?

Respondió, pero claramente estaba restando atención a cada palabra que salía de la increíblemente roja boca de Kagura.

-Tal vez estés interesada en terminar de una vez por todas la pelea por la perla de Shikon.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Naraku quiere que uses tus poderes para ayudarlo a reunir el resto de la perla, esa es la forma más rápida de terminar con todo esto.

-¿Acaso es una broma? ¡Nunca dejaría que el malvado de Naraku obtuviera los poderes de la perla!

-Pero tienes que reconocer que Naraku está apunto de reunir todos los fragmentos sin tu ayuda, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la perla este completa nuevamente.

-¿Entonces por que Naraku necesita mis poderes?

La mujer demonio se encogió de hombros.

\- Es difícil saber que es lo que tiene en mente, pero yo consideraría seriamente su propuesta si fuera tú. Naraku está dispuesto a no tomar más vidas si aceptas ayudarle.

-No voy a caer en otra de sus trampas.

-Piénsalo bien, Aome. Inuyasha y el resto de tus amigos quieren obtener su venganza en contra de mi señor, pero incuso si pudieran lograrlo ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes más estás dispuesta a sacrificar para ese fin? A mí personalmente no me importa, pero se suponía que ha ustedes si.

Aome no pudo evitar hacer un recuento mental de todas las vidas que se habían perdido a causa de la lucha por los poderes de la perla. Las muertes que ella había presenciado eran incontables y seguramente no eran las únicas, pero también era verdad que su oponente no tenía ningún inconveniente en añadir más victimas a la interminable lista.

-…Si la batalla continua muchos van a morir, humanos ordinarios y monstruos, culpables e inocentes, recuerda que Naraku no es el único demonio que quiere los poderes de la perla y si dejas que la disputa continúe es inevitable que se pierdan vidas, ni siquiera tus amigos están exentos de perecer en el intento de reunir los fragmentos que faltan.

Eso claramente tocó una fibra sensible de la chica.

Sabía a la perfección que lo que estaban haciendo era arriesgado y sus vidas estaban en peligro constante, pero eso no impedía que el temor a perder a Inuyasha o a alguno de sus amigos creciera a medida que el tiempo volvía su relación más estrecha.

En el afilado rostro de Kagura se dibujo una leve sonrisa de triunfo que borró de inmediato para que la joven no la viera. Había hecho vacilar a Aome.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

Preguntó no muy convencida.

-Sencillo. Tú obedeces todas las ordenes de Naraku y le ayudas a reunir los fragmentos y a cambio él te garantiza que no le causará daño a ningún humano inocente en su búsqueda de la perla.

-¿Qué hay de Inuyasha y los demás?

-No los atacaremos si los convences de no intervenir en los planes de Naraku.

Kagura notó como Aome desviaba la vista hacia algún lugar en el bosque que las rodeaba y supuso que lo estaba considerando.

-…No necesitas responder ahora mismo, pero yo te aconsejaría que no te lo pensaras demasiado, recuerda que Naraku es impaciente.

Dicho esto el espíritu que manipula los vientos retiró una de as plumas que llevaba en el cabello en el cabello para arrojarla y de esta forma la pequeña pluma incrementó considerablemente su tamaño de forma que ella pudiera usarla como medio de trasporte, igual que tantas otras veces.

La humana permaneció de pie, contemplando el cielo obscuro como boca de lobo a causa de la ausencia de luna, a pesar de que la mujer demonio había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos y la poca luz no le hubiera permitido verla incluso de no haber sido así.

Después de un rato el fuego la obligo a volver con sus amigos para sentarse cerca del fuego y buscar algo que la arropara.

De alguna forma estaba cansada, pero no se molestó en intentar conciliar el sueño esa noche, en vez de eso se puso a darle vueltas a la propuesta que acababa de recibir.

Seguramente se trataba de una trampa más y por encima de todo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de colaborar con ese ser tan despreciable, pero no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de evitar la perdida de más vidas a causa de la perla.

Naraku definitivamente no tenía problemas en sacrificar cuantas vidas fueran necesarias para conseguir sus propósitos y la propuesta que le hizo era inesperada y por lo tanto sospechosa, aun que probablemente solo se le ocurrió que sería más fácil y rápido usarla a ella que continuar cometiendo masacres y la promesa de respetar las vidas inocentes probablemente solo sea un anzuelo, por que una cosa es que seas capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a quien sea para salirte con la tuya y otra muy distinta es hacerlo por diversión y no poder renunciar a ello incluso si encuentras una forma más efectiva de hacer de lo que te propones ¿Verdad?

De pronto Aome se preguntó en cual de esas afirmaciones estaba Naraku.

Sabía que no podía confiar en alguien tan cruel, pero tal vez fuera una buena idea aceptar su propuesta bajo esa premisa , después de todo no estaba obligada a ser honesta con Naraku, siempre podría traicionarlo antes de que él lo hiciera.


	3. Coacción

A sus compañeros de viaje no les costó trabajo notar que Aome tenía la cabeza en otro lado ese día y aun que ella lo justifico diciendo que estaba estresada por sus exámenes, la exterminadora de demonios no le creía del todo.  
-Detecto un fragmento de la perla, no está muy lejos de aquí.  
-¿En que dirección, Aome?  
Preguntó Inuyasha, feliz de poder participar en las batalla al haber recuperado sus poderes.  
-Hacía allá.  
Dijo señalando con su mano la dirección del fragmento.  
-Pues ¿que estamos esperando?  
Dicho esto, subió a la espalda del semi-demonio, Sango, Shipou y Miroku montaron a Kirara y emprendieron el camino.  
-¿Pasa algo, Inuyasha?  
Preguntó el monje al notar que Inuyasha había empezado a gruñir sutilmente.  
-Naraku está cerca, y eso no es todo, también percibo un fuerte olor a sangre humana.  
-Entonces hay que darnos prisa.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, voy a darle su merecido de una vez por todas.  
Decretó el más fuerte del grupo, incrementando su velocidad.  
Como siempre, todos estaban dispuestos a pelear, pero la estudiante humana tenía un terrible presentimiento.  
-El fragmento… se aleja rápidamente.  
Les informó.  
-¿Qué dices? ¿En que dirección?  
-Va hacia el norte.  
-¿Qué hacemos, Inuyasha? ¿Lo seguimos?  
-No tiene caso, en este momento debe llevarnos bastante ventaja.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que en este momento estoy más preocupada por el olor a sangre humana que detectaste.  
Dijo Sango mientras hacía descender a su pantera.  
Todos, alertas y con armas listas, se acercaron al lugar del que provenía el aroma que alertó al Hanyou. Lo que encontraron fue más que desagradable.  
La aldea estaba completamente destruida y había cadáveres pertenecientes a hombres, mujeres niños y animales regados por todos lados, no había quedado ningún ser con vida.  
-¿Qué significa esto?  
-Creo que Naraku o alguna de sus extensiones vino a robar el fragmento que estaba en esta aldea y la destruyó por completo.  
Miroku externó sus deducciones.  
-Pero en esta aldea no había más que simples humanos, creo que eso era más que innecesario.  
Objetó Sango.  
-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso creías que un monstruo como Naraku se tentaría el corazón?  
Reino el silencio por unos segundos, lamentablemente el Hanyou tenía razón.  
-De cualquier forma creo que ha sido realmente cruel.  
Murmuró la joven con poderes espirituales.  
No habían terminado de cavar las tumbas para sepultarlos a todos cuando Aome percibió otro fragmento e Inuyasha indicó el olor a sangre humana también estaba presente en esta ocasión.  
Al llegar encontraron nuevamente la misma desagradable escena: Destrucción y muerte por todos lados.  
Lamentablemente la situación se repitió muchas veces más.  
-¿Qué…? ¿Qué cree que haya pasado, Excelencia?  
Preguntó la exterminadora, después de que el grupo volviera a la aldea, ya entrada la noche.  
-No lo sé, Sango, creo que tantas muertes son inusuales, incluso para un demonio como Naraku. Parece que se hubiera propuesto reunir todos los fragmentos en un día, causando tantas muertes como le fuera posible en el proceso.  
-¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco?  
-Eso o es otro de sus trucos sucios, pero no puedo averiguar que está tratando de conseguir está vez.  
Aome estaba cerca de ellos escuchando, pero no hacía más que ver el fuego con la mirada perdida.  
Ella tenía una idea de por que Naraku estaba tan activo recientemente: Seguramente era una manera de chantajearla para que aceptara su infame proposición, pero había algo que aun no le quedaba claro: Si Naraku tenía la habilidad para reunir los fragmentos por si solo a esa velocidad y no le importaba el daño que tuviera que causar para ella, ¿Por qué la necesitaba tan desesperadamente? Esa era la clave, tenía que averiguar la verdadera razón por la que ese demonio la quería de su lado y solo había una manera de hacerlo.  
-Oye,Aome, ¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa?  
Preguntó el Hanyou.  
-No me pasa nada, Inuyasha.  
-Has estado muy extraña desde está mañana, ¿Acaso estás asustada al ver tantos cadáveres?  
-A ti no… ¿No te importa, Inuyasha?  
-Fue muy cruel la forma en la que mataron a esos aldeanos, pero nuestra tristeza no va a devolverlos a la vida, por eso digo que tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar a ese canalla cuanto antes para darle su merecido.  
Todos en ese grupo tenían importantes motivos para derrotar a Naraku y ciertamente muchas personas se verían beneficiadas si lo eliminaban, pero hasta el momento él parecía tener control absoluto de a situación y los hacía correr de un lado para el otro como le viniera en gana, era un monstruo bastante escurridizo.  
Sería todo más fácil si consiguiera acercarse a él lo suficiente para derrotarlo.  
El desagradable olor, tan familiar ya para Inuyasha, se hizo presente de pronto y todos ellos tomaron al instante sus posiciones.  
-Tranquilo, no tengo deseos de desafiarte.  
Dijo al hombre mitad bestia, que ya había desenvainado su enorme espada.  
-¿A que has venido, Kagura?  
-Solo traigo un mensaje de Naraku, me pidió que te dijera que no tardes mucho en decidirte, ya que no quedan muchas aldeas por ser destruidas.  
Dijo mirando a la chica que se encontraba parada detrás de Inuyasha.  
Todos voltearon a verla y mientras tanto la mujer demonio estaba por ejecutar su infalible plan de escape, pero la voz de Aome la interrumpió.  
-¡Espera, Kagura! Aceptó ayudarle a Naraku, pero tendrá que aceptar mis condiciones.  
El desconcierto era evidente en la cara de todos, excepto en la de la manipuladora de los vientos, que respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Eso tendrán que discutirlo en persona.  
La joven asintió una vez con la cabeza y se acercó a la extensión de Naraku para que la condujera al palacio de su creador.  
-¡No te atrevas!  
Gritó Inuyasha, al ver a Aome abordar el peculiar medio de transporte de Kagura.  
La chica solo lo miró como si quisiera decirle "De verdad lo siento, Inuyasha" con los ojos.  
-Un momento, Inuyasha…  
Dijo el monje mientras intentaba calmarlo.  
-¿Ahora que quieres? ¡Tengo que detener a Aome!  
-Piénsalo por un momento, pequeña bestia, ¿No notaste que la señorita Aome estaba extraña desde que despertó esta mañana? También Naraku tuvo un comportamiento bastante distinto a lo habitual el día de hoy y luego mandó a Kagura a buscarla.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Es solo una suposición, pero creo que el objetivo de Naraku ha sido la señorita Aome desde un principio.  
Todos intercambiaron expresiones de asombro ante la hipótesis de Miroku.  
-¡Por eso no debía dejar que se fuera con esa extensión de Naraku! Si ese infeliz le pone una mano encima a Aome…  
-Tranquilo, Inuyasha, si quisiera hacerle daño ya lo hubiera hecho, yo más bien pienso que necesita a la Señorita Aome para algún propósito.  
-¿Entonces, usted piensa que Aome está a salvo?  
Intervino Sango.  
-Es lo más probable.  
-Pero ¿Cuáles podrían ser los motivos de Aome para colaborar con ese tonto de Naraku?  
-Probablemente tenga intensiones de aprovechar esta oportunidad para infiltrarse en el palacio de Naraku.  
-Eso es demasiado peligroso, incluso para alguien con los poderes espirituales de Aome.  
-Yo lo se, hermosa Sango, pero en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada más que confiar en la astucia de la Señorita Aome. 


	4. En el palacio de Naraku

Una vez en el palacio, Aome siguió a Kagura a través de varias puertas corredizas.

Al principió le pareció extraño que un palacio tan grande como ese estuviera vació, pero no le tomó demasiado concluir que un demonio como él no necesitaba de guardias o sirvientes, a excepción de sus extensiones.

-No tengo idea de lo que está tramando Naraku, el no suele aparecer en persona ante sus enemigos, no sé si realmente confía en ti o simplemente te está subestimando.

Dijo la mujer demonio, pero aun que se refería a Aome parecía que solo estaba pensando en voz alta, así que la humana no respondió, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que dejarla acercarse tanto a él no era su estilo.

La joven con poderes espirituales empezaba a hartarse de puertas corredizas cuando Kagura abrió la última y finalmente Naraku apareció frente a ellas.

-Vaya, parece que la poderosa Aome ha decidido aceptar mi propuesta.

Dijo con una sonrisa al verla entrar.

-Sólo si cumples mis condiciones, Naraku.

-Te escucho.

Dijo, mientras echaba hacía atrás un mechón de cabello obscuro y largo.

-Primero que nada no puedes destruir más aldeas ni matar a ningún humano inocente para conseguir la perla ¿Entendido?

-Eso es factible.

-Segundo, tienes que garantizar la seguridad de InuYasha y el resto de mis amigos.

-Eso depende de ellos, no los atacaré si ellos no me atacan, pero no permitiré que interfieran en mis planes.

La joven hizo una mueca. No estaba muy conforme, pero dudaba mucho conseguir una mejor oferta.

-Bien, también quiero que liberes al hermano menor de Sango.

-De acuerdo, una vez que haya reunido la perla, dejaré libre al pequeño Kohaku para que pueda reunirse con su hermana.

-Por el momento es todo, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres a cambio?

-No es la gran cosa, sólo necesito que me ayudes con tu excelente vista a reunir los fragmentos de shikon faltantes.

-Hasta ahora no has tenido problemas en encontrarlos sin mi ayuda ¿Por qué de pronto soy tan indispensable para ti?

Una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro pálido de Naraku. Había creído que Aome era demasiado ingenua, pero al parecer su desconfianza hacía él complicaría las cosas.

-También eres una especie de seguro, mi estimada Aome, para protegerme de la mujer que tiene poderes semejantes a los tuyos.

-¿Estás planeando usarme para eliminar a Kikyou?

-Tranquilízate, Aome, ya te dije que es una simple precaución, no pienso desafiar a la sacerdotisa Kikyou por el momento, además te recuerdo que ella no mostró tantos escrúpulos cuando le ordené eliminarte.

-No entiendo cuales fueron los motivos de Kikyou, pero estoy segura de que nunca me hubiera atacado si tú no se lo hubieras ordenado.

-Te equivocas, Aome, a pesar de que eres la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa, las dos no podrían ser más distintas. A diferencia de ti, Kikyou no dudó en asesinar a su querido InuYasha para cumplir con su deber como guardiana de la perla y tampoco se mostró amable con alguien a quien considera un estorbo para ella.

-¿Olvidas que fuiste el causante de todo eso? ¡Tú la engañaste para que matara a InuYasha y también le ordenaste atacarme!

-Es verdad, sin embargo nunca la obligué a hacer ninguna de esas cosas, incluso si yo le di una excusa ella actuó por voluntad propia. Tú te negaste a atacarla aun sabiendo que tu vida estaba en riesgo y tampoco mataste a InuYasha a pesar de la maldición de Tsubaki, a lo me refiero es que Kikyou pudo elegir no hacer lo que yo le ordené, al igual que tú lo hiciste.

En ese momento a la joven no se le ocurrió ninguna replica, pero se resistía a admitir que ese demonio pudiera tener razón.

También recordó como Kikyou le había entregado el fragmento de perla que le arrebató a Naraku y eso casi les cuesta la vida ¿Acaso Kikyou no era tan pura como todos creían?

-… pero creo que no estamos desviando del tema, ¿Tenemos un trato o no?

La joven no podía creer que los motivos de Naraku fueran tan simples como pretendía hacerlos parecer, pero solo había una forma de averiguar que estaba tramando realmente.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no confió en ti y en cuanto hagas algo sospechoso…te purificare con una de mis flechas.

-Entonces el sentimiento es mutuo, mi estimada Aome. Kagura, llevala a su habitación para que se ponga comoda, Aome, puedes pedirle cualquier cosa que necesites.

Kagura puso mala cara, pero no protestó, seguramente ella sabía con anticipación las intenciones de Naraku de convertirla en la niñera de Aome.

Sin decir una sola palabra la mujer demonio salió de la habitación y la humana la siguió, también en silencio.

-De ahora en adelante esta será tu habitación.

Informó. La joven la recorrió con la mirada brevemente, sin el menor indicio de curiosidad o entusiasmo.

Kagura la miraba, como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta, por lo que sintió la necesidad de asentir con la cabeza.

-Entonces… estaré en la habitación que queda cruzando el pasillo.

Dijo antes de darle la espalda para emprender su camino de regreso.

-Lamento haber venido a importunarte.

Comentó en tono de disculpa.

-Como sea…

Respondió Kagura entre dientes, sin tomarse la molestia de girar para verla, pero ese comentario se le antojo una buena señal, tal vez la humana procuraría no ser tan molesta.

Mientras tanto, la ansiedad de InuYasha no disminuía a pesar de las explicaciones del monje.

-Entiende, pequeña bestia, si vamos por ella ahora solo conseguiremos interferir con los planes de la Señorita Aome.

-No me importa lo que digas, Miroku, seguramente es una trampa más del bastardo de Naraku y Aome está en peligro, tengo que ir a rescatarla ahora mismo.

-Pero, está vez Aome no fue secuestrada, parece que ella siguió a Kagura por su propia voluntad.

Apuntó la exterminadora.

-Por eso creo que la Señorita Aome tenía sus propios motivos, lo más seguro es que se le haya ocurrido un plan para exterminar a Naraku.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugiere excelencia?

-Creo que no deberíamos intervenir, mi querida Sango, sin embargo sería bueno acercarnos un poco para poder ayudar a la Señorita Aome en caso de que lo necesite.

InuYasha se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como un niño haciendo berrinche.

-Yo también extrañó a Aome, pero creo que Miroku tiene razón, InuYasha.

Dijo el pequeño Shippou, que había trepado hasta su hombro.

-¡No molestes, enano! ¿Quién te dijo que extraño a esa tonta?

Refunfuñó mientras lo tomaba de la colita para arrojarlo lejos, luego se puso de pie y avanzó hacía la salida de la cabaña.

-¿A dónde vas InuYasha?

-No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, voy a preguntarle a Kikyou si sabe algo de todo esto


	5. Otra alianza inesperada

"Esa niña lleva demasiado tiempo sin hacer ruido" pensó Kagura.

No era que le molestará mucho la actitud tranquila de Aome, pero algo le decía que tanta quietud estaba totalmente fuera de lo normal.

-Oye, Aome, me enviaron a ver si no necesitabas nada.

Preguntó antes de corres la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Aome?

Preguntó una vez más, mientras abría la puerta corrediza .Silencio, otra vez.

Una vez dentro de la habitación pudo ver a la humana tirada en el piso.

"Mierda" maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Aome, Estás bien?

Preguntó mientras la sacudía.

-No… puedo… respirar.

Murmuro la chica, que aun no recuperaba por completo la consciencia.

"¡Maldición! Esto es a causa del veneno"

Como reencarnación de la sacerdotisa que protegía la perla, el aura de Aome tenía el poder de purificar el veneno a su alrededor, pero llevaba tanto tiempo en un palacio tan infestado de veneno que tarde o temprano tenía que afectarle.

Usó su abanico para dispersar el veneno de la habitación y al instante la chica empezó a jadear desesperada por aire. Tenía que sacarla de ahí antes de que muriera o Naraku la mataría ella también.

Una vez fuera del palacio la joven empezó a recuperar el color y al parecer ya no tenía problemas para respirar, pero aun se veía muy débil.

Kagura la dejo a la sombra de un árbol mientras pensaba que hacer. La chica no había movido un solo musculo en todo ese tiempo.

No había otra opción, tendría que decirle a Naraku que no podía mantener a la joven en el palacio si quería mantenerla con vida.

Miró por un rato a Aome, preguntándose si sería mala ida dejarla sola mientras iba a darle la noticia al demonio. La chica se veía más viva que muerta, no creía que pudiera hacer gran cosa en esas condiciones, así que podía hacerlo si se daba prisa en volver.

Tan pronto como dejo de percibir la presencia de la mujer demonio, la joven se incorporó y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacía el lugar donde las luces se estaban reuniendo.

-Te tardaste demasiado.

Se quejó la sacerdotisa.

-Lo siento, tenía que deshacerme de ella primero.

-InuYasha me contó todo, veo que eres más astuta de lo que creía.

Aome frunció los labios, esa mujer tenía una actitud prepotente incluso cuando elogiaba a las personas, por que estaba elogiándola ¿O no?

-¿A que has venido, Kikyou?

-Quiero que te asegures de que Naraku reúna el resto de los fragmentos

-¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso estás del lado de Naraku?

Dijo la humana, que no cabía de asombro ante las palabras de su predecesora.

-Claro que no, no esas tonta, Aome, necesito que Naraku tenga la perla completa en su poder para poder exterminarlos a ambos de una sola vez.

-¿Qué dices?

-No hay tiempo para explicarte todo en este momento, así que vas a tener que confiar en mí.

Kikyou había intentado matarla y también a InuYasha ¿Y aun así le pedía que confiara en ella? Pero probablemente ella quería eliminar a Naraku más que nadie y tal vez era la única que podía hacerlo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Podía confiar en Kikyou?

-Lo haré, pero hay algo que quiero pedirte a cambio.

-¿De que se trata?

-Quiero que convenzas a InuYasha de mantenerse al margen en esta pelea, dile que deje de perseguir a Naraku.

-Lo haré, pero no te garantizo que logre hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Dicho esto la sacerdotisa desapareció, seguida por sus serpientes caza almas y la humana se tiró de nuevo en el lugar en el que Kagura la había dejado.

Tenía muchas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, acababa de formar pactos con las dos personas con las que menos se lo hubiera imaginado y tal vez su vida corriera peligro, pero por encima de todo había algo que la molestaba: Kikyou dijo que InuYasha le había contado todo, lo cual significaba que esos dos seguían viéndose a sus espaldas y peor aun, que InuYasha corrió tras su antiguo amor tan pronto como Aome desapareció.


	6. Fraternizando con el enemigo

Kagura era, literalmente, un demonio desprovisto de corazón, sin embargo no dejaba de ser mujer y poseer la sensibilidad femenina para apreciar detalles, como la profunda tristeza en la mirada de Aome y su expresión ausente todo el camino de regreso al palacio.

-¿Sucede algo, Aome?

-Suelo agotarme después de haber estado a punto de morir.

Respondió la humana con un tono de voz tan tajante que era inusual en ella.

A la vista de la mujer demonio la actitud de la chica era bastante elocuente: No tenía ganas de entablar una conversación y no es que tuvieran nada de que hablar en realidad, por esos motivos se sorprendió tanto cuando la humana volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Oye, Kagura ¿Sabes por que Kikyou le entregó a Naraku el fragmento de la perla que me robo? ¿Acaso son aliados?

La demonio miró con recelo a la joven durante unos segundos después encogió los hombros y contestó ambiguamente.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que ni siquiera un monstruo como Naraku es capaz de confiar en esa mujer y no lo culpo, se atrevió a lanzar una de sus flechas al corazón del hombre que amaba y también darle a Naraku el fragmento que incrementó sus poderes y casi les cuesta la vida a ti y a tus amigos, no tiene limites y tampoco es fácil saber que está tramando exactamente, eso la vuelve peligrosa.

Eso no le decía mucho, el que la sacerdotisa fuera peligrosa no significaba que ese demonio no pudiera pactar con ella, tal vez ambos estaban buscando el momento propicio para traicionar al otro o tenían un plan más elaborado de lo que podía apreciarse a simple vista, ambos eran bastante maquiavélicos así que era posible.

-Por eso estoy aquí ¿No es cierto? Es debido al miedo que Naraku le tiene a Kikyou.

-Ni siquiera yo sé lo que está planeando en realidad, necesitarás preguntárselo en persona, aun que no puedo garantizarte que responda.

-¿Eso significa que Naraku va a dignarse a hablar conmigo?

-Admito que mi señor no suele dar la cara a sus enemigos, pero creo que a ti te considera algo más parecido a una invitada en el palacio.

-Entonces quiero hablar con el, Kagura, necesito respuestas.

-Como quieras.

Aome había elaborado una teoría y si actuaba con la suficiente astucia tal vez una entrevista con Naraku le bastaría para confirmarla.

Los intentos de Naraku para eliminar a Kikyou habían sido muy débiles hasta el momento y al compararlos con los verdaderos poderes de ese demonio te hacía preguntarte si realmente no podía o no quería matarla, por otro lado la sacerdotisa era probablemente a única persona lo suficientemente poderosa como para derrotar a Naraku, pero lejos de hacerlo lo había ayudado al grado de otorgarle los poderes que dieron origen a sus extensiones ¿Acaso esos dos sólo pretendían ser enemigos cuando en realidad estaban protegiéndose mutuamente, unidos tal vez por el rencor hacía InuYasha?

Finalmente la manipuladora de los vientos condujo a la humana al salón del palacio en el que Naraku la recibiría.

Le sorprendió un poco encontrar todo dispuesto para tomar el té y Kanna arrodillada terminando de preparar la bebida.

-Está listo.

Anunció la pequeña albina dirigiéndose a su creador.

-Kagura, Kanna, pueden irse.

Ordenó el demonio.

-Adelante, Aome, puedes beberlo ¿Acaso crees que el poderoso Naraku recurría a un truco tan barato como poner veneno en tu té?

Dijo una vez que estuvieron solos, adivinando la renuencia de la chica a beber lo que le ofrecía.

Aome dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, sin apartar la mirada del pálido demonio que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Al parecer hay cosas que deseas discutir conmigo, dime de que se trata.

-Quiero saber exactamente que planes tienes para la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

-Naturalmente tengo planeado eliminarla ¿Era eso lo que querías saber?

-Entonces dime por que motivo le has permitido vivir hasta ahora.

-Es por causa del putrefacto corazón de Onigumo que no puedo asesinar a Kikyou todavía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que es por culpa de Onigumo? Explícate.

-Así es, todo es debido a los sentimientos ese bandido hacía la sacerdotisa.

Si los sentimientos de Onigumo afectan a Naraku hasta ese punto, entonces significa que…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás enamorado de Kikyou!

-No digas tonterías, es el corazón de Onigumo que mantiene sentimientos hacía esa mujer, no hay manera de que el gran Naraku experimente emociones tan deplorables.

A pesar de que lo negara de esa forma, la boca de Aome seguía abierta por el asombro, ya que esa revelación aclaraba parte de las interrogantes, pero aun quedaba una pregunta sin resolver ¿Por qué Kikyou había ayudado a Naraku?

-Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Mi estimada Aome ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado el verdadero significado de la frase "combatir fuego con fuego"?

-Entonces es verdad que piensas usarme para eliminar a Kikyou.

-A su tiempo, Aome, por lo pronto eres un seguro en contra de mis enemigos: Kikyou e InuYasha

-Te haré una ultima pregunta ¿Realmente crees mis poderes se pueden comparar a los de Kikyou?

-He hecho un par de experimentos para averiguarlo ¿Te interesaría escuchar lo que descubrí? … Verás, Mi estimada Aome, la cuestión aquí no es cual de las dos es más poderosa si no quien de ustedes esta dispuesta a utilizar completamente sus poderes, en otras palabras son tus tontos escrúpulos los que te impiden desafiar a Kikyou. Dime una cosa, Aome ¿Por qué no te atreviste a atacar a Kikyou cuando le ordené matarte para robarte los fragmentos?

Aome no respondió en voz alta pero tenía muy clara la respuesta: Fue debido a InuYasha ya que le daba mucho miedo que él la odiara si llegará a hacerle daño a su amada Kikyou.

-…Si no quieres responderme te haré otra pregunta ¿Qué hizo Inuyasha cuando Kikyou intentó asesinarte? ¿Acaso te protegió de ella como había prometido hacerlo? Y por ultimo ¿Crees que InuYasha sería capaz de guardarle rencor a su querida Kikyou si ella lograra asesinarte?

Una vez más guardó silencio, pero la verdad era más que obvia: El hanyou probablemente no la perdonaría nunca si llegará a herir a Kikyou, pero nunca llegaría a odiarla a ella incluso si mataba a Aome o a quien fuera y desde luego no le haría daño ni siquiera para cumplir la promesa de proteger a la joven humana.


	7. Decisión

-¿Estás segura de que pudiste hablar con ella, Kikyou?

-Ya te lo dije, InuYasha, Aome está bien y francamente dudo que Naraku tenga planeado hacerle daño, al menos no por ahora.

-¿A que te refieres, Kikyou?

-¿No te has dado cuenta, InuYasha? El verdadero motivo por el que Naraku decidió hacer esa alianza con Aome es para hacernos pelear a muerte, supongo que es una autentica amenaza para él que existan dos personas con un poder como el nuestro.

-¡¿Entonces, Naraku intenta matarte?! ¡Nunca lo permitiré! Yo… voy a protegerte con mi propia vida, Kikyou.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho InuYasha? Eso significaría que tal vez tengas que matar a Aome para protegerme ¿Realmente harías algo así?

-¿Qué dices?

-Así es, InuYasha, el infeliz de Naraku planea que Aome y yo nos enfrentemos en un duelo a muerte, y si ese es el caso tendrías que matar a esa niña para cumplir tu promesa ¿En verdad piensas hacerlo, InuYasha?

Dijo la sacerdotisa mientras abrazaba al hanyou.

Incluso teniéndola entre sus brazos y estando completamente convencido de su deseo de protegerla a costa de lo que fuera, no fue capaz de responder a su pregunta sin dudar ¿Realmente atacaría a Aome para proteger a Kikyou?

-Kikyou, yo…

La chica sonrió sin alegría.

No había sido difícil predecir la reacción de InuYasha, ese tonto, no dudaba en ofrecerle su vida, pero no era capaz de decirle que era capaz de asesinar a la humana por ella, ni siquiera para darle gusto.

-Lo sé, InuYasha, no quieres que Aome muera… ¿Acaso preferirías que fuera yo quien muriera en vez de ella?

-¿Qué dices, Kikyou? Por supuesto que no, es sólo que yo…

La sacerdotisa se apretó más fuerte contra el cuerpo del midad demonio.

-No vas a poder protegernos a las dos para siempre, InuYasha, en realidad ninguna debería estar aquí, ya que mi alma ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos y Aome aun no nace, pero tú no quieres dejar ir a ninguna de las dos ¿No te parece demasiado codicioso de tu parte?

-¿Estás diciendo que tengo que renunciar a una de ustedes? Eso no es posible, Kikyou, yo no he conseguido olvidarte a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedo permitir que te aparten de mí nuevamente y Aome… a ella tampoco quiero perderla…

-¡Pero que indeciso eres, InuYasha! ¿Entonces piensas dejar que Naraku decida a cual de las dos va eliminar primero?

-¡Por supuesto que no! No permitiré que ese bastardo toqué a ninguna de las dos.

-Pero Naraku no es el único que piensa que una de nosotras está de más ¿No crees que todo sería más sencillo si sólo tuvieras una persona a la cual proteger?

-¡Simplemente no puedo proteger a una de ustedes si eso significa que debo ensuciar mis manos con la sangre de la otra! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes, Kikyou? ¡No quiero perder a nadie!.

-Entonces no intervengas, InuYasha, simplemente observa y espera a ver cual de las dos resulta con vida, esto es entre Aome y yo.

-¿Entonces, piensas luchar con Aome?

-Es inevitable, InuYasha, incluso sin la intervención de Naraku, sólo hay lugar para una de nosotras.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Kikyou? ¿Acaso odias a Aome?

-¿Odiarla? … no se trata de lo que sentimos una hacía la otra, es algo mucho más complicado que eso. Nosotras nunca debimos conocernos, InuYasha, dos encarnaciones de la misma alma nunca deberían coexistir y al suceder esto era inevitable que las dos termináramos como rivales ya que solo una puede estar aquí y ninguna esta dispuesta a ceder el lugar a la otra ¿Lo entiendes, InuYasha?

-¡Tonterías! No permitiré que ninguna de las dos salga lastimada.

-Supongo que puedes intentarlo, pero debo hacerte la misma advertencia que le hice a ella: Si dicha pelea se lleva a cabo finalmente, no pienso dejarme vencer.


End file.
